


Вера

by WTF_Riren_team_2019



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Riren_team_2019/pseuds/WTF_Riren_team_2019
Summary: Автор Togoriankahttps://ficbook.net/authors/536728





	Вера

В его жизни не было момента трагичнее, чем сейчас. На улице стояла ночь, в окно штаб-квартиры светила полная луна. Даже ветер, казалось, утих, чтобы не мешать его размышлениям.

Эрен думал о найденных документах. Почему отец выбрал именно его, как носителя Атакующего и Прародителя, и обрек на короткую жизнь, полную боли и мучений. Почему именно он стал надеждой на спасение. Эрен не понимал мотивов своего отца.

Эрен с тихим вздохом прислонился лбом к раме и закрыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась, тело просило отдыха. Но после вскрытия подвала в его голове роилось столько мыслей, что он был не в состоянии уснуть.

— Отбой уже был. Почему ты не спишь?

Эрен вздрогнул и посмотрел на подошедшего капитана Ривая. В свете полной луны тот казался настоящим привидением.

— Я… — При взгляде на обыденно - равнодушное лицо Эрен испытал жуткое желание оправдаться. — Я…

— Не мямли, — спокойно произнес капитан Ривай, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить.

Эрен и правда не знал, как выразить все то, что накопилось в его душе. Он не понимал себя. Ему было страшно от нехватки информации и больно от смерти отца. Он не смирился с тем, что совсем скоро его жизнь оборвется. И нагоняло острую тоску ещё то, что человека, в честь которого его назвали, давно нет в живых.

— Если станешь слишком много об этом думать, то станешь завтраком для титана.

Эрен вздрогнул. Воспоминания о том, как его проглотил титан, были еще слишком свежи.

— Нет, просто я пытаюсь понять, почему именно я? Я же вспыльчивый, нетерпеливый, безрассудный…

— Потому что он в тебя верил, — оборвал его на полуслове капитан Ривай.

Эрен растерянно посмотрел на него. Такая мысль ему в голову не приходила.

— Иди спать, Эрен. — Капитан Ривай развернулся на каблуках и направился прочь. — Завтра отправляемся за Стену.

— Сэр, а вы в меня верите?

Однако, ответа Эрен так и не получил. Капитан Ривай только оглянулся и ушел прочь.

«Тебе необязательно это знать, мелкий сопляк», — читалось в его взгляде.


End file.
